Remorse
by xoxoAmyyy
Summary: The seventh year of Hogwarts means alot to the four marauders. For James, Sirius and Peter it is mainly about making sure they are not forgotten, but Remus is spending most of his year, trying to stop himself doing things he'll regret.
1. Arrangement for Disarrangement

"Jacob, don't get me wrong. I think no less of you're family, in fact I applaud their persistence, but you'll have to agree that it is rather odd that old Dora Moore just so happened to disappear when the fortune was in her hands..." Slughorn was babbling. Just as he always did, but this time, watching him talk endlessly about family's rises to power was even more revolting than usual. This time he happened to be stuffing duck into his mouth at the same time.

A large table was covered in various puddings, meats and pastries. In the middle of the table sat a large, ceramic rabbit, a basket in its white paw. This basket was filled with every chocolate egg available. The table was surrounded by students, Slytherins making up the majority of them, spare Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Milly Finn and a few Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students. They had all been invited to the room to celebrate the return of school after the Easter holidays.

Jacob merely nodded, watching Slughorn politely while Adelinda Woodfrey cringed in the corner. The Slytherin girl twisted a lock of her blond hair around her finger, smirking over at young Regulus Black. It was clear that Adelinda was enjoying the look of poor pleasure on the boy's face whenever she acknowledged his existence.

Lily merely rolled her eyes, nudging Milly beside her. She gestured to the watch on the girl's wrist.

"Almost over." Milly mouthed and Lily felt the relief rushing through her body.

Sirius Black smirked over at them, winking at Lily before returning his attention to Slughorn. He propped his feet up on the table, nearly knocking over a bottle of butterbeer in the process.

"You know what I think, Professor?" He said innocently, plucking a pumpkin pasty off a plate, eyeing it cautiously.

"Sirius?" Slughorn said, turning to Sirius with a curious frown. He couldn't mask how astonished he was that Sirius Black was even bothering to contribute.

Sirius took a large bite of the pasty and lent forward as if sharing a secret. "Well...I was always under the impression that Dora died because of all the food she inhaled." he shrugged. "I suppose the barrels of fire whisky couldn't have hurt either.

Jacob sneered at him. "What exactly are you trying to say about my family, Black?" he asked him, coldly.

"Nothing...well except that your great aunt weighed more than a carthorse, but you shouldn't care about that. You've never met the woman." Sirius said, shrugging casually as he sat back in his chair.

Lily arched a thin, scarlet eyebrow at Sirius. "How exactly do you know about his family anyway?" she asked him curiously. She felt a foot nudge her under the table. She glanced at Severus, but his eyes were fixed intently on the glass of pumpkin juice in his hands. One the rare occasions that Sirius decided the "Slug Club" was worth his time, Severus preferred to remain as invisible as possible.

Sirius smirked at her before shrugging. "Family tree. I've seen her picture." He turned his attention to Jacob. "Believe it or not, you and I are distantly related." He took in Jacob's scrawny appearance, his thin face and his limp, perfectly straight blond hair. "Very distantly."

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Jacob asked, straightening up to his full height, an incredibly unimpressive sight.

Before Sirius could answer Slughorn spoke.

"I assume you'll all be attending my welcome back party?"

Milly blinked at him, a chocolate egg halfway to her mouth. "Isn't this the welcome back party?"

Slughorn's eyes sparkled excitedly. "No, no, no! I planned something a little more exciting." he announced, letting out a loud, booming laugh.

Lily arched an eyebrow, unsure of what caused the sudden, mirthful outburst.

"How would you all like to attend a formal dinner?" he asked. "I thought I could invite a few of my own friends, play your cards right with them and you may find yourself on the easy path to a high-paying job in the ministry." He winked at them cheerfully as he babbled on about his many wealthy acquaintances.

After a few more minutes Lily was out of there, Milly hurrying along by her side, chirping happily about her wardrobe for the dinner and who she might consider inviting to go with her.

"You reckon you'll go with James?" she asked her.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was sick of being polite to people who insisted on forcing her to listen to their endless rants on why she should accept James and how lucky she was to have him.

"No." she replied, a cold edge to her voice.

Milly just giggled. "Just you wait until he hears about this from Sirius. He's not going to leave you alone until you say yes. You're going to be getting so many flowers over the next few days."

With that she winked and skipped off the the Hufflepuff common room happily.

--

Lily sighed, sliding down the wall and sitting down on the floor, resting her head on her knees. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. For once in her life, Milly had spoken some sense.

James had barely let her out of his sight over the past few days. He seemed to take pleasure in her every rejection. To him it seemed that the chase continued.

"You right, Lily?" A voice asked from above her.

"God, Potter, just go a-" she trailed off when she looked up, meeting the kind face of Remus Lupin.

"Remus, hey. Yeah...yeah I'm fine. He just..." she nodded at him. "Well you know him better than I do. I'm sure you can guess..." She trailed off, quickly realising she was rambling.

Remus offered her his hand, pulling her back to her feet.

They walked in silence, neither of them entirely sure of where they were going. Lily finally spoke up.

"Would you like to go with me?" she asked him, nervously, pausing to lean against the stone wall, her auburn hair blowing slightly in the wind.

Remus stopped walking and turned to look at her in surprise. "What?" he said, biting his lower lip as he folded his arms awkwardly over his chest. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Lily."

"Why?" Lily asked him stubbornly. "We're just friends, Remus. Why shouldn't we?" She flicked her hair out of her eyes, placing one hand on her hip.

Remus arched an eyebrow at the hand down on her hip. She may not have been aware of it, but the way she lent against the pole, the way her hip was cocked. If he was James the last thing he would have been thinking about was them just being friends.

He blushed slightly. "Won't James be mad?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "Not if you explain it properly. Come on Remus. We're just friends. It's not a date."

Remus bite his lower lip, pausing to consider the probabilities of James crushing his skull. "Alright then, Miss Evans." he began, his voice turning a little playful. "It seems that we have a non-date."


	2. Risky Festivities

"Lily! Brilliant to see you here!" Slughorn boomed, he moved as if about to put an arm around her shoulder, but unfortunately it seem that both shoulders were now taken. Remus Lupin held her awkwardly on one side, while James clung to her confidently on the other side, tracing patterns on the bare skin of her arm. He swooped down to murmur in her ear.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Lily just rolled her eyes. She had been reasonably proud of her appearance up until now. Her hair was slightly wavy and it swung elegantly around her shoulders and back when she moved. Moving wasn't really possible in the shoes that had been forced upon her with Mikaela Simpson, the girl who had let her borrow the silky, strapless, knee length, blue dress she was currently wearing.

She didn't care about how she looked anymore, she was more focused on how to get James off her and back over to Milly.

"Shouldn't you be with your date?" she whispered to them coldly as Slughorn gestured to them to follow him so he could introduce him to his friends.

James just smirked. "Milly will live." he said, winking down at her. "You should be thanking me, Evans. I'm just helping to keep you warm...that dress doesn't look like it would be doing that job." he said, his smirk growing bigger.

Lily blushed, looking away, turning her attention instead to the man Slughorn was currently introducing them to.

"This is Tarin Decolor." he told them.

Lily did her best to hold back her shock when he eyes fell on the man. It became clear to her immediately that he was certainly not human. His gently, elegant manner, his pale skin, his slightly pointed teeth and his pale grey, almost white, eyes all brought her to the obvious answer. Slughorn's friend was a vampire.

James and Remus shook his hand, James arching an eyebrow at him while Remus simply continued his search for an escape root.

Tarin looked down at his hand after grasping Remus's. His lip curled and he whipped away the sweat on his robes. He smiled down at Lily, outstretching his pale hand.

"This is Lily Evans." Slughorn announced proudly. "One of the best potions students you will ever see."

"Stunning." Tarin said, bringing her fingers up to his cold lips.

James glared at him, tightening his grip around her shoulders. "I think I fancy something to drink, don't you Remus? Let's go Lily."

Lily wasn't about to argue. She let James guide her over to the table supporting a large, crystal bowl of punch, accepting the cup he forced into her hand.

She arched an eyebrow, looking down at it's contents cautiously.

James just rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, Lily. I poisoned your punch." he replied sarcastically, glancing over his shoulder at Tarin. "He's bloody watching you!" he murmured angrily.

Lily looked at James in surprise. "So?" she asked him, struggling free from his arm and Remus's.

"So he's a vampire." Remus said, taking a sip of his punch. "Do you honestly think he's going to come over and suck her blood out in front of everyone at the party, Prongs?"

James shook his head. "Well, no...but what about afterwa-"

"You really think Slughorn would invite somebody who's going to kill someone?" Lily asked him, rolling her eyes.

"You never know with him." Remus said, his eyes fixed on somebody slowly approaching the table. It was not Tarin. This man was far older, his dark eyes were bloodshot and his dress robes were a faded grey. He made his was towards them, a glint in his eyes as he approached Remus.

"You were watching me." he said to him, a smirk curling on his face, revealing rotted teeth.

"Perhaps." Remus replied, shrugging.

Lily arched an eyebrow, shocked by the casual tone of his voice.

The man let out a cruel laugh. "Perhaps." he repeated, stretching out a thin, old hand. "Felix Vorace."

"Remus Lupin." Remus replied, taking his hand, a look of disgust on his young, scared face.

"Lupin?" Felix said, his eyes lighting up. "You don't say..."

Remus pulled back his hand, looking coldly at the man. Felix returned this gesture with a frown.

"What's wrong, young Remus. Don't you like me?" he asked, his face growing slightly red.

Remus shrugged. "It's a bit early for me to decide what I really think of you, don't you think?"

"Respect your own kind!" Felix said angrily, grabbing Remus by the collar of his robes, knocking glasses and plates of the table when he slammed Remus against it.

Lily inhaled sharply, taking a step back. James on the other hand, was quick to pull out his wand.

"Oi, you put him down." he commanded Felix, pointing his wand at him.

Felix looked around, people were starting to stare at him. He let out a low growl and propped Remus back up again.

"Thank you." James told him coldly, placing his wand in his pocket, his fingers still wrapped tightly around it's handle just in case Felix attempted to strike again.

He didn't. He turned around, and walked away, murmuring something inaudible under his breath as he departed.


	3. Regrettable Behaviour

"What kind of party was that?" Sirius complained, pulling off his tie as he collapsed onto his bed.

"It was...interesting." James replied with a smirk.

"Oh please." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You just liked it because you got to wander around with your arm around Evans."

"Of course." James replied. "I've never appreciated a dress so much in my life. She looked amazing."

"Was it really the dress, Prongs?" Remus asked, pulling off his shoes. "I was under the impression that you were more impressed what was NOT covered by fabric." he replied, winking at him.

"Naturally." James replied, slipping into his pijamas.

Peter was sulking on his bed, pretending to be encrossed in a book.

"What's the matter Petey?" Sirius asked him, rumpling his small friend's blonde hair.

"Somebody's cranky he wasn't invited." James said in a mock-baby voice.

Peter shook his head. "No, I'm fine really. I needed to catch up on some reading anyway."

Sirius snatched the book out of his hands and let out a laugh. "You'd have a little more luck with that if the book was not upside-down."

"It's not! It's...runes." Peter said, blushing. Alright then, I admit it, but I am completely allowed to listen in on your conversations while your in the same room as me. I think that's pretty fair. Anyway, what's this I hear about Remus being beaten up?"

"I wasn't beaten up." Remus growled. "Some violent old man Slughorn invited just got angry at me is all." he replied, glaring at Peter defensively.

Peter frowned. "Are you sure? You look terrible Remus. You sure you're okay?" he asked him curiously.

"I said I'm fine!" Remus snapped.

"Wow...no need to get all cranky." Peter replied, holding his hands up defensively.

"Cranky? Cranky?!" Remus repeated, reaching into his robes for his wand before just rolling his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." he announced, sending Peter a final cold glare before slipping under his sheets.

--

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room, the flickering flames of the fire reflected in her flawless, green eyes. The party continued to repeat in her head, the depressed look on Milly's face, James's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, the hungry look in Tarin's eyes and Felix. The man seemed almost eternally furious, as if anything pleasing or happy had disappeared from his memory long ago, leaving him to drown in his own anger and misery.

It took her a few moments to realise that she was not alone. James was watching her, taking in every blink, every breath.

"Jam-Potter." Lily said, turning to look at him.

A smirk appeared on his face at the mistake she had almost mad. "Nice save, Evans." he said, crossing to sit down next to her on the floor. "For a moment there I thought that I may, at last, be hearing my first name falling from those sweet lips." he said, letting out a dramatic sigh before winking at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" James inquired, turning his gaze to the fire.

Lily merely nodded. "Yeah, something like that..." she said. Even she wasn't entirely sure what it was that was keeping her down in the common room, still in her blue dress, but she had pulled a white, muggle jacket over the top. She had removed the shoes, they were sitting neatly beside her on the floor. She had managed to resist the urge to hurl them into the fire. She wouldn't be able to walk without pain for days.

"You right, Lils?" James asked, finally working up the nerve to address her by a nickname.

Lily shrugged. "I suppose." she said, she glanced at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

James smiled at her. "Well, I guess the fact that you haven't slapped me yet got me kind of confused then." he replied.

"You need that confusion fixed?" she asked him, raising her hand, a small smirk playing across her lips.

"I think I can manage." he replied. He caught a few strands of her auburn hair in his finger, fingering it gently.

Lily stared at him, her mouth slightly open. "Potter, what do you think you're-"

James just shook his head. Letting out a little laugh at her. "Lils, you don't have to talk. Just let me sit here and enjoy the fact that you haven't killed me for coming within a five foot radius of you." Her hair slipped out of his fingers and he trailed his fingertips down the soft arc of her neck.

She pulled away, standing up. "I've got homework to do." she announced.

"Evans, it's twelve o'clock. Don't pretend you haven't done everything already." he said, rolling his eyes slightly. He stood up, standing close to her, facing her. He brushed her hand with his fingertips, wondering if he could get away with entwining his fingers with hers.

"Fine. I just don't want to be with you, then." she said, placing her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowing at him.

"I find that hard to believe." James said, stepping closer, able to feel her breath on his skin. "Come on, Lils. What could it hurt? Go out with me."

"No." Lily said, clenching her fists tightly. Her eyes darted around the room, desperately looking for an escape route.

"Well, if you want to be like that then I'd settle for a kiss." he smirked at her.

Lily let out a mirthless laugh. "Leave me alone." she said, placing both hands on his chest and pushing him away before she darted up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

James let out a sigh, rumpling his hair. He lent against the wall, staring at the stairs Lily had just ascended. He had seen it in her face. Even if it had only been for a second. For a second she had wanted him. He was being an arrogent prat and he knew it, but that little flicker of desire in Lily's eyes was enough to convince him that she was completely worth all the effort he was putting in.

He crossed the room, sinking into the couch. _No more pranks, no more trying to force her into anything _he thought,_ for now anyway. Show her how mature you can be._


	4. Losing Control

"The process of human transfiguration is rather a more difficult area of transfiguration than anything you may have studied before now. Even those of you who found yourselves transfiguring even the most complecated of mammals will find this severly challenging." Proffessor Magonal said as she handed piles of thick black text books to two students. "Moore, Lucas, hand these out, thank you." she said.

Sirius was laughing in the back row, leaning casually back in his chair while Macgonagal spoke. "If it wasn't challenging in third year it won't be challenging now." he muttered to James.

Remus rolled his eyes, accidently snapping the pencil in his hands. Peter jumped slightly at the snapping sound, looking up from his notebook, his checks slightly flushed after minutes of furiously trying to get a better grasp of the subject by taking down every word of what Macgonagal was saying.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You don't need that Wormtail, you know exactly how to-"

"Mr. Black." Macgonagal snapped coldly. "Clearly you've already mastered the subject, or perhaps you just seem to think that distrupting my class is a better use of your time."

Sirius smiled politely. "What can I say, Minerva. I'm a genius, and you're a very good teacher."

"You won't mind showing the class then?" She replied coldly.

"Well, as a matter of fact-shit! What the hell was that for Prongs?" Sirius glared at James, clutching his leg under the table.

James blinked at him innocently while Macgonagal stood at the front of the class, positively fuming, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Detention, Black! There is no excuse for that kind of language in my class."

"Actually, I think you'll find there is a perfectly good excuse for it-"

"Do you need another one, Mr. Black?"

"I think I could do without it, Minerva." Sirius replied, sighing, finally releasing his leg.

Proffessor Macgonagal rolled her eyes, glancing across the room to the clock. "Class dismissed." she said tiredly, waving her hand towards the exit.

"Jesus, Prongs, that really hurt you know?" Sirius said as he slung his bag over one shoulder and made his way towards the door.

"Really? And here I was thinking that you were just blurting out profanities right in front of Macgonagal just for thrills." James said teasingly.

Peter let out a giggle. "You weren't actually going to transform in front of everyone were you, Padfoot?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged. "I might have."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell Padfoot! Use you're brain! Magonagal is not only a tranfiguration teacher, she is an animagus. She'd know the difference between a simple transformation and an animagus. You could have gotten us all expelled! Or arrested!"

"Arrested? Come on, Moony. You've got nothing to worry about. It's not you're fault your a-"

"Keep your voices down." Peter hissed.

"Looks like you've been replaced, Moony. We've got a new voice of reason." James said, letting out a little laugh. He nudged Peter, who grinned up at him, clearly rather pleased with himself.

Remus just sighed. "Do none of you realise the severity of this situation? Do you not understand what could have happened here?"

Sirius laughed, slapping Remus on the back. "Aw, somebody's a little bit cranky. I'd say the monthly is coming up." he winked at Remus, letting out a loud laugh.

Remus pushed him away. "You think this is FUNNY? You think this is just some joke? You have no idea!" he yelled.

"Moony, calm down, I was just-"

"Kidding? Well STOP!" Remus said, glaring coldly at Sirius, his face slightly red with rage.

"Don't be an idiot, Moony. You're over-reacting." Sirius said, sighing boredly.

"Excuse me? An idiot am I?" he said, he pulled out his wand, pointing it threateningly at Sirius.

"Moony, come on. Don't do something you're going to regret." Sirius said, putting his hands up defensivly.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he screamed. "CRUCIO!"

The entire hall seemed to freeze, everyone stared in shocked silence while Sirius Black feel to the ground, writhing in pain, his screams echoing through the hall.

Remus dropped his wand after a few minutes of watching his friend in excrutiating pain. He glared at him. "Don't make that mistake again." he said, looking down at him in disgust. He picked up his wand, placed it back in his robes and walked away.


	5. Answers and Questions

Remus Lupin's amber eyes flicked open and he found himself surrounded by sterile white walls and people whispering and staring down at him. He attempted to sit up, but found he was unable to move, his wrist's and ankles had been secured to the four bedposts tightly.

"Let me go!" He yelled before he could stop himself, rage bubbling up inside of him. His eyes slowly focused and he saw the kind face of Albus Dumbledore looking down at him.

"Ah, Remus. I was beginning to wonder when you'd be waking up." he said, walking across to the side of Remus's bed, looking across at the empty bedside table. Remus frowned. He had expected the rest of the marauders, at least, to have sent him a get well soon card or some chocolates.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked Dumbledore, gritting his teeth as he pulled desperate on the ropes attaching him to the bed.

Dumbledore let out a little sigh, his eyes lingering on the tight, coarse ropes restricting the pale boy. "I'm terribly sorry about the ropes." he said. "Unfortunately they were nessiciary in order to ensure the safety of others."

Remus sat up as best he could, his arms twisting awkwardly behind him. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I thought you might be like this." Dumbledore said, looking at Remus's face, studying him curiously. "You don't remember anything that happened?"

Remus pursed his lips, frowning as he relived his last memory. "Well-I...you know..." he trailed off. He couldn't say it. "Is Sirius alright?"

Dumbledore nodded. "He's quite alright. Fortunately, with your lack of experience with unforgivable curses, the pain you inflicted on his was not too severe."

Remus winced. "I'm sorry." he murmured, blinking up at Dumbledore. Why hadn't he been thrown out yet? He should be in Azkaban really.

"Is that all you remember, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes darting across to another corner of the hospital wing, a section that had been covered by curtains.

Remus lay back slowly. He felt sick. What had he done? Why couldn't he remember?

Dumbledore sighed again, readjusting his glasses before turning his eyes away from the curtained section, looking back at Remus's face. "Before I tell you anything, I want you to know that it isn't your fault, Remus. None of this is. What you did to Sirius-"

"Tell me." Remus snapped, growing slightly impatient.

Dumbledore nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Remus's. "Well, what do you remember about the guests at Slughorn's party?"

Remus arched an eyebrow. Couldn't Dumbledore just get straight to what was wrong with him? "Not a lot." he said, shrugging.

"Does the name Felix Vorace mean anything to you?"

Remus paused, looking at Dumbledore. "Yeah." he said, nodding slightly.

Dumbledore smiled slightly, but the smile did not last long. "I suppose you have already gathered that he is a werewolf." he said.

Remus nodded. "Yes, he wasn't exactly subtle about it."

"Did he do anything strange?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Not really." Remus said, shrugging. "I mean, he was quick tempered, but I don't see how that could relate to this."

Dumbledore frowned. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Remus let out a sigh. His memory of the night was hazy, as were the memory of most of the days that followed. They steadily grew fainter, until he remembered nothing at all. He had so much he needed to ask Dumbledore, so many answers he needed. What was missing in his memory? What hid behind the curtain? What exactly was it that was wrong with him? "I can't remember exactly." he began truthfully. "He came over and introduced himself, then he got angry and he walked off after James pulled out his wand."

Dumbledore nodded. "Anything else?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. "Well...he was muttering as he walked away." his eyes grew wide. "Was it a spell or something? That's why I'm like this?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "You're a smart boy, Remus." he said.

"Alright, well now we know what it is...I'm alright now though. Aren't I?" he asked.

Dumbledore remained silent, his eyes wandering across to the curtain again.

"Aren't I, sir?" Remus asked, his voice growing worried and desperate.


	6. Isolation

"Honestly, I feel fine." Remus said, grinning unconvincingly up at the stubborn nurse.

Madam Pomfrey frowned down at him, pursing her thin lips doubtfully. She pressed her palm to his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever. Not that you really would anyway." she sighed, brushing a few non-existent creases out of her perfectly ironed dress. "I don't know, Remus. You're a little bit different than the other patients I've dealt with to tell the truth. I'm not sure if I should let you go until Dumbledore tells me that I can. I'm not sure what to do with you at all really."

"Madam Pomfrey, there's really no need for me to stay in here any longer. I'm just wasting my time in here. There's nothing I can't do. I don't want to miss out on any more classes." he insisted. It took all his self control not to scream at the woman. Clearly he was fine. He still didn't understand why exactly he was there. He wasn't sick at all. At least, he didn't feel sick.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him. "It's nice to see a student so eager to get back to class. Half of the patients I get are constantly trying to convince me they have some disease they've invented, simply to avoid going back to class." she let out a sigh, her smile disappearing quickly and her usual stern expression reappearing on her thin face. "I'll tell you what, Mr. Lupin. I'll let you leave, but you will report back to me right after classes or the second you start feeling strange again. And if I tell you you have to stay here again then you will do so without complaint."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Remus said, a grin spreading across his face. He hurried out of the hospital wing, shooting a small smile across at the petite, curly haired forth year who he had spoken to on the duller days in the hospital wing. "Hope you feel better soon." he said to her as she continued scratching at her slightly orange, scaly skin.

He glanced down at the watch on his wrist. Fourteen past eleven. And it was a Tuesday. He should be in potions. He went to the common room and got his things from the dormitory before making his way down to the dungeons.

"Amortentia." Remus heard Slughorn say loudly inside the classroom. "One of the most potent love-potions known to wizard kind. It can be recognized by it's mother-of-pearl-sheen and the spirals of steam that rise from it. We won't be brewing this particular potion for quite some time, so you can wipe that smirk off your face, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid you'll have to continue wooing women without the assistance of amortentia."

Remus heard the students laughing and he slowly opened the door. The laughter died quickly and every head in the room turned to stare at him, a sea of faces all focused on his, all displaying similar expressions of mixtures of fear and disgust.

Remus looked down at the floor, taking the empty seat beside James, trying to ignore the whispering around him. He sighed, pulling out his book and flipping to the table of contents, scanning the page for Amortentia.

"Moony." James muttered, staring at him. "Where have you been?"

"Hospital wing." he muttered, shrugging in a rather desperate attempt to appear nonchalant and unfazed by the stares and whispering.

"You were in there for ages." Peter said from the other side of James.

Remus nodded, staring down at his book, reading the same sentence at least four times while he focused on trying to contain his frustration. He could see straight through the friendly looks on James and Peter's faces. They were angry, perhaps even a little scared of him. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. He sighed, slowly straightening up and daring to take a peck at Sirius.

Sirius looked straight back at him. Remus couldn't tell what was going through his mind. He didn't grin at him, smirk at him, wink at him or even glare at him. Sirius's face was free of any form of emotion. Remus had never seen him like this.

He looked back down quickly, exhaling in irritation. Things weren't going to be the same any more. Everything had changed. Everyone was against him. Everyone was scared of him. Everyone was disgusted by him. He'd lost his closest friends and now he was completely and utterly alone.

**Sorry it's so short. Please Review!**


End file.
